Just like Mother
by mariahmaru
Summary: Kanako has fallen in love with a man! Not just any man, a priest, a teacher! Just like her mother.


**Just Like Mother**

**Dear Mother in Heaven,**

**You won't believe this, I have fallen in love. **

**It's no surprise, since I like every girl in this school,**

**but I haven't fallen for a girl.**

**I have fallen for a teacher, just like you did.**

**A male teacher.**

**I know this may have come as a surprise,**

**but I really do like him, and he does have a girlish face and hair...**

**His name is Kanae.**

**Father Kanae.**

**He seems to understand what I'm going through,**

**he lost his mother as well.**

**Do you know her?**

**Have you spoken to her in Heaven?**

**I think he likes me,**

**he wants to be my big brother,**

**at first I wanted nothing to do with him,**

**but...**

**like mother like daughter...**

**right..?**

**But mother I have to say,**

**Father Kanae isn't like dad.**

**He uses me to get with Mariya and Matsurika.**

**Am I that unwanted?**

Kanako Miyamae walked into her modern japanese class in Ame no Kisaki school for girls, where she saw her teacher, Father Kanae. "Ah! Miyamae-san, good-morning!" Father Kanae said blushing, sitting by his desk. "Goo-Good-morining, Itchan * [*]!" Kanako said almost robot-like, blushing a deep shade of red.

Father Kanae smiled a sweet smile at her, "Please take a seat, class is about to start." "Y-yes sir!" Kanako said turning around, and stopped to see everyone of her classmates glare at her with envy. Kanako started to sweat of nervousness, "They always glare at me everytime I talk to Itchan *." Kanako laughed nervously as she sat down on her seat.

The bell rang for lunch, and everyone left the classroom, except for Kanako and Father Kanae. Father Kanae was confused, "Miyamae-san, aren't you going out for lunch?" Kanako stared at him and frowned, she would but she didn't really have any friends to spend time with. Kiri-san doesn't consider Kanako as her friend, Mamoi-san is only friends with her out of pity, and Yuzuru-san doesn't like Kanako at all, she only acts nice to her in public. Kanako squeezed her fists lightly, looking at her desk, with tears teasing her eyes. "Fa-Father Kanae, have-have you ever felt so alone that you didn't know what to do anymore..?" Kanako asked, trying her best not to stutter. Father Kanae blinked in confusion and thought, "Is she trying to bond with me as my role as big brother! She must be! I must not mess up! Maman in Heaven, give me strength!" He then stood up and walked to Kanako's desk. "What's wrong Kana-chan?" Father Kanae asked, kneeling next to her, to be at her level. Kanako took a deep breath and closed her eyes, she thought deeply, remembering Father Kanae's hidden reasons of why he wants to visit her.

**One day a knock came at Kanako's and Mariya's dorm door. Kanako turned around hearing her name being called, while the door opened, it was Father Kanae, holding his cellphone, "I never knew that your health issues prevented you from cleaning by yourself. You should have said something! Thankfully Shidou-kun sent me a text message to inform me of the situation.**

**Another day a knock came at Kanako's and Mariya's dorm door. Kanako turned around hearing her name being called, while the door opened, it was Father Kanae, holding his cellphone, "I never knew you were having trouble with your grades. You should have said something! Also, please do not get the impression that I'm using you as a pretense to visit Shidou-kun and Shinouki-kun."**

**Dear Mother in Heaven,**

**Did you have these sort of problems with dad?**

**Of course not,**

**you didn't have to live with a sadist-crossdressing boy!**

**A boy who is prettier than you...**

**A boy who is toying with your emotions...**

**A boy who steals everyone's attention as a girl.**

**You didn't have to fight for dad,**

**but why do I have to fight for my love if I can't win the battle?**

**And yes-I did say 'love'!**

**Love is cruel!**

**But he would never be happy with me...**

**...I'm ugly...**

**I'm pathetic!**

**That's why I am your least favorite child...**

**But have mercy on me mommy, help me!**

**Please help!**

**... please...**

Father Kanae eyes widened as Kanako finally lifted her head up, and glared at him, with her tearful eyes. "I hate you..." She murmured, her voice shaking in anger. Father Kanae gasped softly. "I hate you for using me! I hate you for making me think you care about me! This is why I hate men! You guys don't think about the girls you're hurting to take what you want! And once you're done, you'll toss me to the side, like some old broken toy! Sure there is some men that is not like you-but they're hard to find, and I thought you were one of the good ones! The only man that I need in my life is my father! So don't even try... to make me fall in love with you... again... I mean it..." Kanako said, sobbing her heart out. She was so alone! No one likes her, no one wants her, she wanted someone to hold her tight as she sobbed, but she wouldn't let Father Kanae touch her. She then ran out of the classroom, and ran to her dorm. She packed her belongings, she just couldn't take it anymore! For the past semester she only been tortured, made fun of, and played with. This was a Catholic school, but no one not even God wanted to help her. "I came to this school to find my true love, just like my mother... but now I know, some people aren't made for liking..." Kanako thought as she grabbed her cellphone and called her father. Her father didn't pick up the phone but she left a message, "Hey dad, I'm coming home. I guess you can say this school wasn't my cup of tea. Heh-heh... You were right... this school is too advance for me... I guess it was easier when you were here with mom... I promise I'll do better, and not think about finding my true love... I should be home by tomorrow evening. Can't wait to see you and my sisters. I love you." She then hung up the phone and stared out the window.

**Dear Mother in Heaven,**

**I wish I was like you.**

**But I'm not...**

**I'm just the opposite.**

**I know you're annoyed with me talking to you all the time,**

**so this is the last time I'll talk to you.**

**I love you.**

**Goodbye.**

**[In volume 4 of Maria Holic, Father Kanae insists that Kanako call him 'Itchan *' so they could bond more, but he failed. XD And Itchan * includes the star == * ==, don't ask why, because you should know better that this manga/anime series doesn't make sense most of the time! XD**


End file.
